


Goodbye. {don't read this unless you seen mid season finale}

by ByeFelicia



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2699348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByeFelicia/pseuds/ByeFelicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im so broken to even care how this is written. I wrote this as soon as the mid season finale ended and now I'm broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye. {don't read this unless you seen mid season finale}

Beth staggered forward, her eyes clouded as she looked around. Her pale blue eyes scanned her surroundings.

" Where am I?" She muttered to herself.

Realization hit her stronger than the bullet that had hit her through the head. She was dead. Beth dropped to the ground, tears springing from her eyes instantly. She was so close, so close. Daryl. He was there. She was about to be in his arms. But then she got too confident in herself. It was over. Her chance with Daryl. Everything. 

Beth could hear sobbing behind her. She turned around to see Daryl who was weakly walking with Maggie at his side who was sobbing and clutching Beth's limp hand. Beth watched the scene, horrified. 

Daryl staggered slightly as he stopped. Her heart pounded as she watched him. " You where my one and only Beth. My light at the end of the tunnel. You saved me." He lightly lowered her limp body towards the ground, tears pouring down his face. " This is the last time I'll ever hold you."

I was his light at the end of the tunnel. And he had to watch it burn out.

Maggie was crying, her sobs breaking the silence as she held tightly on to Beth's hand. " You can't be gone Bethy."

Daryl fell onto his knees with Beth's limp body held securely in his arms. He sobbed loudly and buried his face into her blonde hair. Her blonde hair that he could never touch again. Her hair would always remain in a ponytail, it would never be left down ever again. 

He loved her and he watched the girl who he was beginning to fall in love with die before his very eyes. 

" Bethy." A voice said from behind her.

Beth leaped at the sound of voice. She snapped her neck in the direction of the elderly voice. Her eyes widened as she recognized the familiar face. A face she would never forget.

" Daddy." She cried lunging towards him and securely wrapping her arms around him.

They didn't speak. Instead the sobbed and held onto each other tighter than ever. 

Hershel pulled away from her for a second. " We have a lot of catching up to do Bethy." Hershel gripped her arm and pulled her along as he began walking.

Beth stopped for a second. " I have something to do real quick." And she raced towards Daryl who was still holding her body tights and sobbing along with Maggie. 

" I know you can't see me Daryl but just remember that I will always be in your heart. It's going to be hard to understand but I will always be in your heart. I'm so glad I got to know you Daryl. You're the reason I fought. You think I saved you, but you saved me Daryl. I wish I could stay longer but I can't. I have to go. But I love you Daryl and I always have. I wish I could've told you. I should've but I thought I was just some stupid girl and you wouldn't return my feelings. But I love you. We'll meet again one day. And thank you for never giving up on me Daryl. That meant the world to me." 

Beth leaned in to hug him. His shoulders heaved as he sobbed. Beth turned towards Maggie and lightly wrapped her arms around her sister's sobbing body. 

" I love you Maggie. You're the best sister ever and I couldn't have asked for a better you. Take care Maggie. I'll always be in your heart and I'll tell Daddy that you love him."

And with that she returned to Hershel who was smiling at her with happiness.

" Let's go now Bethy. You have a whole lot of people who are waiting for you." 

Beth's heart thudded with joy. She turned once more to see her Daryl and Maggie, before turning to follow Hershel.


End file.
